


Thirty Silver Coins 三十個銀幣

by jls20011425



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Heavy Angst, Manipulative Hannibal, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mind Games, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spoilers for 'Savoureux', Suicide, Survivor Guilt, Violence, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「你想像一下加略人猶大為了三十個錢幣將耶穌推去送死時心裡是什麼滋味，Jack？你猜會和你現在的感受一樣嗎，看見Will Graham的屍體懸吊在他的牢房，就像猶大看見耶穌掛在十字架上？你拯救Will Graham與洞悉真相失敗所嚐到的苦澀鐵鏽味道讓你聯想到鮮血與銀幣的味道了嗎，Jack？」





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirty Silver Coins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855142) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 



> 授權：

　　人們說上吊是最糟糕的自殺方法。

　　如果頸部沒有當場斷裂，又或者脫臼，受害者會漸漸窒息而死，需時五分鐘至半小時不等，過程極其痛苦。大腦腫脹堵塞脊柱頂部，夾住迷走神經，心跳停止，氣道壓縮導致失去意識，隨之窒息。任何一項最終都可能成為死因，全部同樣恐怖。如果頸部脫臼，受害者可能全身癱瘓、無法移動，如果沒有，他們可以會掙扎幾秒才喪失意識。大多數意圖上吊自殺的人頸項都沒有折斷，最終經歷緩慢懸吊的痛苦，儘管據說過程本身對受害者而言可能只持續了幾秒。

　　Will Graham用了十二分鐘才死於上吊勒殺之下，雖然他大半時間都沒有意識。他們清潔牢房時讓他待在審判室，他用裡面天花板暴露的鋼管上吊。Will解開手銬的鎖，打暈指派來坐在審判室看管著他等待Will牢房清潔完畢的警衛，然後他把帆布床上的毛毯撕成一條條弄成套索，跳到床上，腳趾刮過水泥地板。

　　待大廳其他警衛意識到發生了什麼事，Will Graham已經死了十二分鐘。

　　Hannibal思忖在Will Graham身上，幫助總是來遲幾分鐘。

 

* * *

 

　　哪怕只是幾個月前問Jack終於把開膛手關進鐵欄有什麼感覺，他會說感到完整，終於如釋重負——這單他追蹤多年的大案子總算解決。所有人都得到正義制裁。

　　但關起Will不像正義。

　　像是背叛。

　　即使是在Will向Chilton（稍後向Jack，透過攝影機）承認開膛手的謀殺案，Jack仍是無法擺脫出賣了曾經的朋友的感覺，或許Jack與Chilton與所有人打垮了Will，就像Chilton打垮了Abel Gideon一樣。

 

* * *

 

_親愛的Jack，_

_你想像一下加略人猶大為了三十個錢幣將耶穌推去送死時心裡是什麼滋味，Jack？你猜會和你現在的感受一樣嗎，看見Will Graham的屍體懸吊在他的牢房，就像猶大看見耶穌掛在十字架上？你拯救Will Graham與洞悉真相失敗所嚐到的苦澀鐵鏽味道讓你聯想到鮮血與銀幣的味道了嗎，Jack？_

_在我看來你顯然懷疑——若非心知肚明——Will Graham不是切薩皮克開膛手，不是模仿犯。然而你需要一個殺人犯，對嗎？而像Will Graham這樣的男人，在最適當的時候精神不穩，是最討喜的代罪羔羊，不是嗎？_

_Will Graham沒有殺過任何一個你指控他謀殺的人，Crawford探員。事實上，若非我介入，他甚至不會殺死Garrett Jacob Hobbs。_

_我就是切薩皮克開膛手，Jack。我就是模仿犯。就是我殺死Miriam Lass、Abigail Hobbs，以及無數人等。就是我製作你在Will屋裡找到的魚餌，就是我將最無禮的人類升華為藝術。就是我從施工現場打電話給Jacob Hobbs，就是我把所有你指控Will Graham的罪行嫁禍到他身上。_

_但我不曾把Will Graham逼到自殺，Jack。這全是你同事你本人做的好事。我把多宗謀殺嫁禍於他，確實，但我不曾送上猶大一吻。看到他死去實在可惜，你知道嗎。上吊是可怕的死法，現在他寶貴的心理無法剖析了。實在浪費。_

_他是清白的，Crawford探員。他無數次嘗試告訴你。我本來希望你足夠聰明，明白他說的話，意識到一直以來都是我。是我高估了你的智慧，Jack，抑或你太過渴望看見開膛手關進鐵欄以致你願意無視絕望男人對你尖叫出真相時的吶喊？_

_你看進Will Graham死寂的藍眼睛時，你口袋裡的三十塊銀幣是什麼感覺？知道無辜者的鮮血染滿你雙手是什麼感覺？你不是心理變態，Crawford探員，也不是反社會人格：告訴我自知與我，切薩皮克開膛手，並無分別，誰不比誰清白是什麼感覺。_

_請不要對我說謊，Jack。那會是無禮至極。_

_再見，Crawford探員，_   
_Hannibal Lecter，MD。_

 

* * *

 

_親愛的Alana，_

_我相信Jack已經和你分享和我的通信內容了。如果Jack是我們的加略人猶大，是否代表你是我們的彼得，我們建起教堂的磐石？_

_你遠比BAU給多你的頭銜聰明，Dr. Bloom，或許甚至比你自認為的聰明。你知道Will Graham是清白的，現在他的鮮血染滿你雙手，你有被他屍體的盡面纏繞嗎？當你夜裡入睡閉上雙眼，你有夢見Will嗎，抑或那是夢魘？_

_你有過懷疑，沒錯，但你真心相信Will Graham不是殺人犯，雖然你無法看清全局，找出真正的開膛手是誰。我相信他會感激你一直相信他是清白的，即使你無能為力證明最終導致他選擇自殺。_

_他們說上吊最糟糕的自殺方法，因為大多數受害者無法在跌落那刻折斷頸項。好人Will大概掛在套索好幾分鐘，仍然活著，窒息而死。或許他想到你，Alana，以及下輩子你可能給他的愛意，而非這輩子的背叛。_

_當你最後一次看見活著的他，當他承認是開膛手，你沒有看見男人崩潰的跡象嗎，Dr. Bloom？抑或你拒絕直視Will，害怕自己可能真的視他為殺人犯？當你獨自一人，腦海會不會回放過去幾個月的畫面，想知道若然你早早在我身上看出蛛絲馬跡將我逮捕歸案，會不會有方法拯救我們的好人Will Graham免受拘捕走上自殺一途？_

_你有沒有做夢或者發噩夢，Alana？你有沒有接受猶大給予的染血銀幣？_

_你的舊同事，_   
_Hannibal Lecter，MD。_

 

* * *

 

_親愛的Beverly，_

_我希望有時間把這封信寫長一點，但在我看來你顯然在追蹤我的下落，很快就會拘捕我，所以請你原諒我這次失禮。_

_你相對猶大Jack與彼得Alana就是懷疑者托馬斯，對嗎？很久以前，你質疑過Will Graham，但他向你證明了自己，直至最後你都忠於心中Will的樣子。當你在解剖台上看見他的屍體，你有沒有與Jack爭論Chilton擺佈他的心智，就像他對Gideon那樣？你有沒有嘗試把銀幣從猶大手上偷走、歸還，嘗試帶好人Will回來？_

_抑或你處於被動？你有沒有任由Will自殺，Beverly？你有沒有無視你的直覺？_

_我們都知道答案，Beverly。_

_真摯的，_   
_Hannibal Lecter，MD。_

 

* * *

 

　　Will Graham用了十二分鐘死去。

　　Hannibal Lecter用了十二日被FBI逮捕，讓Jack Crawford徹底洗脫Will Graham的罪名，搜刮了捐贈基金的一小點錢來給Will Graham一個體面的葬禮。

　　Alana用了十二個月，整整一年，擺脫關於長著柔軟棕色捲髮、表情寫滿絕望的死人的噩夢，Beverly Katz花了一年零兩個月才終於停止自我審訊，自問有沒有傾盡全力拯救Will Graham。

　　坐在牢房裡，Hannibal合上雙眼，好奇吊死自己會是什麼感覺。

　　畢竟，上吊，是最痛苦的死法。


End file.
